Iced Coffee
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Anna decides to surprise Kristoff and the other Harvesters with lunch and coffee up on the mountain. As many of the men have never before met the Princess chaos and a very concerned Kristoff ensues. Fluffy little one-shot. Kristoff x Anna. Rated K.


This is a very very belated Birthday gift for one of my amazing tumblr followers minnothebunny. Hope you all enjoy it! Warning: There be fluff ahead!

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Kristoff yelled over to the dainty little red head, "Get off the ice!" He moved quickly towards her, careful not to run because that could certainly spell disaster.<p>

Anna smiled and handed him one of the many mugs of coffee that she had brought up the mountain with her. "Calm down Kristoff." Her voice was joyous and melodic which Kristoff found in direct conflict with the harsh environment that they currently stood in. It was a nice day, but she was still standing with little to no experience on a frozen lake which may or may not crack open at any moment. The ice was thick and he knew that it was very unlikely that such a thing would occur, however he was worried regardless.

"You worry too much. Edvard tells me that this is a safe place in the ice, right Edvard?" She turned to the man she had been speaking with just a moment before. Anna had arrived ten minutes before with cups of coffee and roast beef sandwiches from the castle. She had packed them into a sled pulled by her horse all the way up the mountain completely and entirely by herself. By the tizzy it had caused among the harvesters one would have thought that she had only just arrived in that second. They were absolutely star struck and Kristoff could admit to understanding their surprise. It wasn't every day that the crown Princess of Arendelle arrived on a lake in the middle of the mountains for no more reason than to give food and drink to commoners that knew her from nothing other than paintings and the occasional royal address.

Few to none of the harvesters knew the truth of Kristoff's relationship with the royal family or Anna in particular. They didn't hide the fact that they were dating, but they didn't announce it either. It was something private and as such Kristoff wasn't about to kiss and tell. Regardless of how raunchy the talk between the harvesters got, and how often they teased him for not involving himself he did not bring up Anna. He supposed that his familiarity with her now would ruin that, but he did not care, he was concerned with only her safety.

The man, one Kristoff had known for years, was about to betray him. "Yes my lady. The ice here is thick and strong as stone."

"See!" Anna said with a light laugh, handing the man the other cup of coffee she had been holding. It was a reward for his excellent work in agreeing with her, though she would have given it to him either way.

Kristoff looked at Anna, sometimes she was quite the imp. He knew that she meant no harm in using Edvard's word against him and that Edvard himself was telling the truth however he was frustrated and did not want to listen to reason, he only wanted Anna out of there as fast as possible. It was too dangerous for her to be there. He had seen far too many men fall through the ice and never return to let her remain there. It was a miracle that Elsa had even let her come, let alone let her come alone.

After seeing that she had handed out the last of the coffee and sandwiches Kristoff tugged Anna along with him, not overly forcibly, however his hold on her was firm. He was imploring her with his body language to listen to him. He was begging her to be safe with everything he had, and it was taking every ounce of restraint within him to not tie her up, toss her in the sled and bring her back to Arendelle himself.

Once he had her feet resting firmly on ground that would not fall out from beneath her unexpectedly he checked to ensure that they were out of the earshot of others. Of course all eyes were on them, but Kristoff felt as if they were far enough away to go unheard for a few moments at the very least. "Does Elsa even know you're here?" He double checked to see if she had ridden in with any of the palace guards, but of course there were none to be seen.

Anna laughed and smiled broadly at the flustered man. She hated to make him upset, but to see the rising blush on his face and to be the absolute center of his attention was almost worth it. "Of course she knows I'm here. I'm on a diplomatic mission."

"What do you mean a mission?" Kristoff said as he sipped the coffee she had handed him a minute or so previously, he did so unconsciously to begin with but the second and third sips he was entirely conscious of, albeit a bit grudgingly.

"I suggested that I bring some refreshments to the harvesters and after a week or so of deliberation she finally decided to let me come."

"Uh huh." Kristoff said, not entirely convinced. Of course it weren't as if Anna would lie to him, but she would try to tell him what he wanted to hear. She could be deceptive at times, and while he loved her playfulness, he was too concerned about her at the moment to be overly confused. "So Elsa, the most overprotective older sister on the planet decided to let you come up the mountain, entirely alone to a dangerous work site when there is the threat of a blizzard any day now?" While it looked nice out currently and there were no immediate signs of storm, but a blizzard was supposed to be heading their way within the week and more often than not winter storms come quickly on the mountain and with little to no warning.

Anna rolled her eyes at Kristoff, he was being a bit too stubborn for her tastes today, "Yes, I told you already Elsa knows I'm here. She was worried for a long time but she decided that there wasn't a lot of risk in it, especially because she's already made sure that the blizzard will hold off until you all return back to Arendelle." She took a couple steps back towards the lake where many of the harvesters stood with smiles on their faces and with food in their hands. Others were already back to work, but in general the productiveness of their activities had taken a nose dive upon the arrival of Arendelle's one and only Princess. "She thought it would be a good idea to warn you all to be out of here by Sunday, and I offered to go in place of a palace guard because I already knew the way and because I had been planning to bring up some food anyway."

Kristoff knew what this was actually about and could not help but sigh, yielding to Anna's wants and needs. "You can up because you missed me, didn't you?" He asked softly and somewhat under his breath. Of course he knew that Anna's world did not revolve around him, but he was beginning to understand his large place in it and the sheer fact of how much she worried about him.

Anna, turning away from the lake and back to Kristoff once more nodded. She had been worrying about him since he left and she and Elsa both had known that he was the actual cause for her trip. She herself was still surprised that Elsa had agreed to let her go, but she supposed that she was beginning to understand better just how strongly Anna felt for Kristoff. He eyes looked into his with a look that said "of course".

Sighing Kristoff used his free hand to pull Anna closer. He then leaned down and kissed his red headed girlfriend softly on the lips. She tasted like chocolate and it convinced him that the mug resting on her sleigh was not coffee, but rather hot cocoa. He chuckled, suddenly feeling a bit lighter hearted. Of course she drank cocoa instead of coffee, her insatiable sweet tooth would have nothing else.

Anna smiled when their kiss broke. "I'll leave in a minute, just promise me you'll stay safe?"

"Of course." He said feeling a bit more confident in the statement now than he had felt when he made the same promise upon leaving the castle originally. He pulled her in again, this time for a one armed hug, "I'll be back late Sunday night or early Saturday morning."

Anna, content to have an estimated time of arrival at the very least, rounded up the emptied mugs and loaded them back into her sleigh before pulling away, waving back at the harvesters.

Once she was out of sight, there was a chorus of deep laughter and a sudden convergence around Kristoff. He had expected nothing less, but he was not a masochist and knowing it did not mean that he had been especially looking forward to harassment by his tormentors.

One man slapped him on the back, "We didn't think you had it in you Bjorgman!"

Another simply whistled and more congratulated him. "Princess of Arendelle, what a catch!"

"She's prettier in person." One added with a wink, "Wish my wife looked like that."

Kristoff simply groaned and broke out of the group. He returned to Sven and bemoaned what would be a very long three days.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. I'm coming up on Finals week soon so if I can survive that raw undiluted insanity, you should see some new stuff from me over winter break. Please review if you have a moment! I love all of the faves and follows, but what really keeps me going is reviews. Thanks so much for reading! -Em<p> 


End file.
